


Absent

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Oneshot, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: Sniffles liked to pretend he was above mortal affections.





	Absent

Sniffles liked to pretend he was above mortal affections. Sitting in his lab he was poised to do experiments until the generator ran low into the night. He didn't bat an eye at power outages, nor at problems others had. Everything came with a solution.

Everything except for one. A pretty female bear with fur the color of a ripe peach. He felt guilt over her often. She had never been his. He kept track, the passage of time was simple to the anteater.

It was Halloween now, and he had created his own experimental candy. Brewed like normal, thus it was more of a cooking attempt and no so much a way to give Flippy four ears again or split Petunia's tail in half and make her look like a mythological creature. No, just simple candy he'd made.

The population of the town was accounted for, everyone had stopped by. Everyone, save one. 

He tried to keep his eyes on Cub, clad in a simple outfit and looking like he might have bumped into everything on the way to the lab. He babbled and held up a barely tipped in container with five bits of candy. Sniffles wondered if he'd ate the candy as he went or if it was that bad of a haul.

Still. He beheld the bear cub with concern and a tense morose pause.

Then he tipped the bowl into Cub's bag and stepped backwards.

His eyes lingered as they turned, and he tried to distract himself with everything besides the knowledge, his favorite thing turned sour. It didn't work. The door swung shut, Sniffles returned to his lab. 

Of all the mysteries left in their immortal life to solve. The death of a mother bear without resurrection was top priority.


End file.
